War With The Land of Death
by Moonstarslight
Summary: Jaden Yuki: Haou Yuki's littlest brother has been having strange dreams lately. One day Haou meets the person in Jaden's dreams, and learns that his land is in danger. Who is this person and what about her that affects Haou? Read to fine out. AU Dropped for now. May be taken back up.
1. Dreams and a Necklace

Moonlight shined through the clouds reveling a dark figure standing by a lake that was clear as glass. The figure moved to the eage of the lake and jumped in. But before it reached the sruface the water glowed in a gray light. When the light faided the figure was gone. But there was something that showed that it was there: its necklace.  
=================================================================================

Jaden Juudai Yuki woke with a start. _'What was that about? What was that figure near Glass Lake?'_ It was two weeks scents he began living with his brother/counterpart: Haou. And for the past few nights he been dreaming of the same thing but at different places. It was getting old and making him wonder what they mean.

"Jaden!!!!!!!!" Haou yelled baneing the door "You were surepost to be up a hour ago!!!!!" Jaden sat up and looked at the clock seeing that it was 9:00 o'clock in the morning. _'Yikes! It's that late already!!!! No wonder Haou ticked!!!!!'_ He jumped out of bed got dressed, grabbed his deck and duel disk then ran out of the room. =================================================================================

Haou was waiting outside the door for his little brother to get ready when one of his servants ran up to him with some strange news. "Master Haou! Some of the villagers are trying to get in to talk to you!" the servant said bowing. Haou looked at the servant trying to see if it was lieing just to get attention. (They been doing it lately scents Jaden came to live there with them.) Just then Jaden ran out of his room.

"Jaden!!!!!! What have you been doing?!!! You're late!!!!!!" Haou yelled at the brunette. Jaden bowed and begged for forgiveness. Haou just stared at the teen who was his little brother. "Well you better get up on time from now on!!!!!" he yelled at Jaden once more. The boy just never seem able to wake until he wakes up himself up from what ever he been dreaming of. And Haou has been wondering what in the world could he be dreaming of besides dueling. But he been putting it in the back of his mind. But it was happening too often that he was starting to wonder even more, so it was beginning to get on his nerves.

Haou dismissed the servant and turned back to Jaden. He had to know. What was keeping the brunette asleep? "Jaden for the past few days you have been exermaly hard to wake. Tell me what is keeping you asleep?" He asked softly. Jaden shook his head "I do not not know, but I have been having these strange dreams lately. And it seems I only wake up in till the dream is done for the night." he answered.

Haou stared at Jaden_ 'Dreams. Hm.... If these dreams are keeping him asleep then made they have a reason behind them.'_ "What happens in these dreams of your's?" He asked crossing his arms. Jaden looked at Haou and answered "Well I see the same dark figure but in different places walking around looking for something then leaving through a body of water. Which seems like the way it moves to one place to another. It never leaves anything that shows that it was there until last night's dream: it left a necklace behind."

Haou just stared at Jaden as he tried to figure out how these dreams were keeping his little brother asleep until it was done. (and what they meant. But the main thing he is trying to figure out right now is how they keep him asleep.) "A necklace?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Jaden nodded. "Yes. But I don't remember what like looks like." Haou just stared at Jaden for a few minutes before walking off. "You better get to school you're running late even more." Jaden looked at his watch, gasped, and ran to get to school at lest a few minutes late.

Haou watched Jaden run down the hallway, before going to see if there were truly any villagers.  
==========================================================================

By Glass Lake a female dressed in black was looking around for her necklace that she dropped last night. But she couldn't find it after two hours of sherching she came to the conusion that someone had found it and toke it with them. So other known she made a lot of trouble both for her and the people of this land. The female quickly went to the lake an jumped in causeing the lake to glow gray and makeing her a passageway to wherever she choses as long it was near a body of water. When the light faided the female was gone.  
============================================================================

Haou was trying to figure out what was wrong with the villagers. They were yelling about water, Glass Lake, their children, a dark figure in the middle of the night, live stock, and other things Haou could not catch. After about three hours of yelling they finely settled down but the reason why was not one Haou was expecting: a few of the villagers fell into a deaf like sleep and would not wake up. That was when Haou finely started to figure out what was wrong: the villagers, their children, and live stock have been falling into deaf like sleep. But they did not know why or how to deal with it. He called on a few of his servants to take the sleeping villagers to a room to be examined while he went to the village to see what was wrong entirely.

After a few mintues Haou was walking to the village with a few of his men and the villagers. When they got there the village looked like a ghost town no one was around, all the animals have fallen asleep, and there was a thick slince in the air. The Villagers led Haou to the river with ran by the village. It was gray in color; unable to be used. Just then the water glowed in a gray light and a female dressed in black appered out of the water. She landed on the bank where Haou, his men, and the villagers were.

The female opened her eyes and looked at everyone around her. She was at the right place: this village was the one closest to Glass Lake, but with so many people here it was going to be hard to find her necklace. Well why not try the simple way: ask. "Excuse me. But have any of you found a necklace by Glass Lake? I dropped it somewhere near there. And when I looked for it earlier it was gone. So please give back if you have." She asked bowing.

The villagers looked at each other for awhile before a young man walked forward and held out a gold necklace to the female. The female smiled, toke the necklace, put it on, and turned back to the villagers. "Forgive me for popping in and out at night but I been looking for someone and it seems they have this land for their next target. So I am sorry." she said bowing once again. She stood up before going on "They are the reason why you all have been falling into Deaf Slumber. And why your water is gray with Nero Energy. As well for the War which is coming very soon." =============================================================================

The villagers stared at the female in shock. How could she know why they been falling asleep in a deaf like sleep as well as its name or why there water was gray and unable to be used? If she only been there at night? Unless she was one of these people who were doing this to them. Any way who was this girl?

They turned to their King to see what he thought of this female: he was staring at her supeishly[A.!]. So they began to think that she was most likely one of the people who have been harming them. As if she was reading their thoughts the girl said "You may think that I am one of the Heart-Hunters. But I am not. I'm a Soul-Hunter: someone who looks for extra souls in a world, catcher them, and perifred them so they can go to the next life peacefully." That got their attention. Soul-Hunter?! Someone who looks for extra souls in a world?! To help them get to the next life peacefully?! Was that even possible?! And what were the Heart-Hunters?! They looked to their King again to see if he believed her: they couldn't tell. He was staring at the girl like he was trying to read her.

Haou was reading all he could from the female's actions. She was being poliet, and showed no movement to attack anyone there, but when the water glowed it was a gray light propably the reason the why the water was gray. But as well the water was not a darker gray than erailer nor did it look lighter. So she was propably telling the truth but they would have to be on their gaurd. She could used a spell that would make the water normal after it changed.

Just then the girl turned and curtsied to him. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for not acting correctly to you earlier." she said in a polite voice: no signs of darkness nor light in it just gray. Gray. Like the color the water glowed before she appeared. She was not of the Darkness like him nor the Light like Jaden. She was between both Darkness and Light.

"Who are you." Haou ordered giveing the female a sturn look. The female simled and answered him polietly "Starlight Hope Don Time."


	2. Power of Between

This is for the last chapter and this one as well: I do not own it. And I never will. Which I am happy to say. I hope you like it for this is my frist Fan fiction. So please don't expect the best. Oh yeah please tell me if I misspell anything. Thank you. *Bows.* ^-^ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Starlight Hope Don Time." The female said politely curtsying once more. Haou stared at her for a few minutes examining her: tan skin, brown hair, brown eyes, black dress outlined with white on the hem and collar, and the gold necklace with the red and black stones on it. The way she was acting politely to everyone there was making Haou even more curious than before; she was trying to earn their trust. But could they trust her not to be one of the people who have been harming the land? Haou was not sure what to think; it was either she was telling the truth or she was a good actor.

Just then Starlight walked back to the river and held out her hands over the water. Everyone watched curiously. Starlight glowed in a gray light and the water glowed black. The gray light went from Starlight to the water turning into a golden white color. When the light from Starlight reached the water the black glow began to dim and the golden light began to get brighter. After a few minutes the black light was gone and the golden light was fading away. When the light was gone the river was clear as glass, and Starlight was dangerously pale.

"There now those energy waves are out of the water it can be used and The Time Leaders won't fine out anything." Starlight said panting. She put her hand to her chest and closed her eyes. "I don't have enough energy to stop the Deaf Sumber right now nor to make a passageway to get to Timesa." She said gasping. Her face was deadly pale now and she looked like she was going to fall any minute.

The villagers and Haou's men gasped at what they saw. Starlight looked extremely ill and they still didn't know if they could trust her. Just then Haou spoke up: "Bring her to the palace! We'll find out more there!" with that four of Haou's men walked over to Starlight and were about to pick her up when she stopped breathing and fell to the ground. The villagers and the rest of Haou's men ran over to see what was wrong with her: she was not breathing and she was so pale you could have guessed that she was made of bleached snow or dead. The doctor to the village started to check her pulse when Haou walked over. "She use too much of her power." He said picking the pale female from the ground "No one will mess with her until she is back in full health." and with that he started to walk back to the palace with his men behind him.  
==================================================

Meanwhile at Duel Academy: "Jaden! Where have you been! You missed the first three classes!" Syrus yelled to his running friend. "Sorry guys! Was running late again this morning. It has been extremely hard to wake up these days." Jaden said when got to his friends: Syrus, Cumbley, Bastion, Alexis, Jesse, Aruttis, Chazz, and Zane. "It is always hard to wake you up: Slacker." Chazz pointed out. "Ha Ha. Very funny. I know! But for the past few nights I have been having these strange dreams lately and it seems I can't wake up until they are done." Jaden said in a mocking tone.

"Strange dreams?" Alexis asked. Jaden nodded. "What happens in these dreams of yours?" Jesse asked. "I see the same dark figure but in different places in the Dark World or other places that I don't know about. And it seems to be looking for something, but what it is looking for I have no clue. When didn't find whatever it is looking for it leaves through a body of water." Jaden answered. Everyone stared at him as they toke this in.

"So this figure shows up in your dreams every night but at different places. And it looks like it is looking for something?" Bastion asked checking he herd right.

"Yes. And it never leaves anything that shows that it was there. At lest until last night: It dropped a necklace." Jaden said thinking back to the dream: the figure dropped the necklace as it jumped into Glass Lake.

"If it dropped a necklace it must be a female." Aruttis said "Made she is looking for you. And that could the reason you are dreaming of her. So I think you should go look for her."

Jaden thought back to his dreams: What did the figure look like exactly? It was dark so it was hard to tell, but last night it was showed a little better than the other nights when he dreamed of it; it looked female. "You could right for it does look like a girl. But I only saw it in the moonlight and it was not the best light to see anything." Jaden said.

"You see! The figure must be a girl looking for you, but she doesn't know where to look!" Aruttis exclaimed "So why don't you help her and start looking for her!" "One problem. Even if I see where she was looking last I don't know where she is going next." Jaden pointed out "Anyway she could be looking for something or someone else; I just see where she is." Everyone stared at Jaden: did he just used his head?! "Anyway putting that aside: shouldn't we be going to class?" Jaden asked looking at his watch. Bastion looked at his too. "You're right! Come on we are running late!" Bastion said as he began to run to their next class. Everyone fallowed.

When they got to class Jaden began to pale and gasp for air._ 'What wrong with me?..... Why do I feel so weak?....'_ just then he fell into a deep sleep not being able to wake up.

Syrus was watching Jaden: the brunette was paling and was benining to gasp for breath. _'What is wrong with him? He was fine earlier.'_ "Jaden are you alright?" Just then Jaden stopped breathing and fell to the floor unconscious. "Jaden!" Syrus yelled getting everyone's attention. The teacher ran over and toke Jaden's pulse. "He's alive. But we need to get him to the nurse." Jesse and Bastion ran over to them. "We'll get him there." Jesse said. The Teacher nodded and allowed the two students to pick Jaden up and take him to the nurse.

Syrus watched as Bastion and Jesse toke Jaden to the nurse's office. Just then the world turned black. Syrus looked around trying to find out where he was. His eyes landed on a circle of gray light. Not knowing what he was doing Syrus walked though it. When he walked through the light his eyes toke a minute to adjust to the change of light.

He was in a forest. A dark forest. It was unfamiliar and scary. Syrus looked around trying to find out where he was.

"Who are you?" someone said behind him. Syrus turned around to see a girl. A girl dressed in black.


	3. Mind World

I don't own it and I'll never will. I just own the idea, Starlight, the two children, Dark Soul, the Brother of Deaf, and Dark Time. Oh yeah we will be with Syrus in the beginning of this chapter and we get to learn some things about Starlight and how Jaden and Haou became brothers.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Who are you?" someone behind him asked. Syrus turned around and saw a girl. A girl dressed in black. "Syrus Turnsdale. And can you tell me who you are?" Syrus answered. The girl bowed "I am Starlight Hope Don Time. and you are in my Mind World." Syrus looked around him before returning back to Starlight "Mind World?" "Yes. This is the world I have been trapped in for ten thousand years. It was when Jaden let the Creators change the past that I was freed." Starlight answered holding out her hand to the forest.

"Jaden and Haou where once the same person but when the Soul-Eaters were about to attack your world: Timesoul. My Gaurdians went to Jaden to get him to agree with their way to save your now the Soul-Eaters have made the Heart-Hunters join them. The Heart-Hunters will make many people and things fall into Deaf Sumber. Until they are ready to be eaten." A gray tear fell making a small body of water. "I have another curse on me which makes my powers sealed even more and makes it even harder to regain my energy. It is the reason why I am here again and why I can't help any more than I have." Syrus looked at Starlight with pity and wonder. "Do you know what happened to Jaden earlier? And why he has been dreaming of the same girl but in different places?" Starlight stared at him in shock. "Dreaming of the same girl but in different places?" Syrus nodded. "I think that girl you are talking about is me. I have been searching the Dark World and I been using a lot of energy to do it so it is no surprise." she said seating down on a nearby rock. "But what happened to Jaden is new to me. Please tell me what happened."

Syrus nodded an began to tell her what happened to Jaden starting when they met up with him that day.(Late as always.) Starlight listened quietly not asking anything until he was done: "Jaden began to pale and gasp for breath?" "Yeah. He looked horrible." Syrus answered. Starlight closed her eyes, thought for a minute, opened them, and stood up. "Lets go and find him. He is most likely in my Mind World or in the depths of his soul." and with that she walked off.

Syrus not wanting to be left alone in the forest ran after her. "So how are we going to find Jaden?" he asked once he was by her side. Starlight stopped and held out her hand "Dark Soul!" a black beast ran out of the woods. "Led us to Jaden Juudai Yuki." the beast nodded and ran off. Starlight grabbed Syrus and ran after it. "Hey! I can run too you know!" Syrus pointed out. "I know but I do not think you can run in the sky." and with that they were running over the forest. "See my point?" she asked as Syrus looked down. "Yeah. I do." he gulped. 'How can she run in midair?!' "Dark Soul!" Starlight called. The black beast ran up to her. "Can you show me where we are going?" it nodded and a gray globe appered in front of them. There was a small light near the top of it. "Lostsoul Mountian?!" Starlight exciamed. Syrus looked at her with a pluzzed experasion. "Lostsoul Mountian is a dangerous place in my Mind World it is home to many dark beasts and creatures. If Jaden is there we must hurry!" the globe disappered and the black beast ran ahead with Starlight and Syrus right behind it.  
============================================

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!" Jaden called into the darkness. Nothing. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember is trying to stay on my feet.' Just then something moved behind him. Jaden turned around to see a black dragon sleeping. 'Yikes! I shouldn't had yelled. But it is still asleep so I quess that if I stay quiet it won't wake up and I'll be safe for some time. At lest until it wakes up.' With that he walked backwards and sat down. "Yelp!" Jaden stood up and turned around. A wolf cub was cowaring in the darkness. Jaden could see bruned marks on the wolf's fur. "It's okay." Jaden wispered "I won't hurt you." the wolf cub went into the darkness some more looking at something behind Jaden. Jaden looked behind him to see the dragon awake and looking mad as all get out.

The dragon pull its head back about to put fire on the two when: "Dark Time! Attack!"; a dark beast attacked its throat. "Jaden! Grab the wolf cub and come on!" someone called. Jaden obeyed and ran to the light which appeared suddenly. Once outside he saw two children: a boy and a girl. The boy had brownish black hair and purple eyes; The girl had pinkish brown hair and brownish black eyes. "Jaden. You must hurry to the Meadow of Peace. They will be waiting for you there." The boy said pointing to his left.

"Okay. But who are they? And who are you?" Jaden asked. The children shook their heads "The time is not right to find out who we are or who will be waiting for you. To find out you must go." They said in union. Jaden guessing that he won't get anything from these children ran to his right hoping that he would be able to tell where the Meadow of Peace was.  
============================================

"Can you slow down?! I'm starting to feel sick!" Syrus yelled to the female. "Then close your eyes." "Tried. Makes it worse." Syrus said putting a hand to his mouth. "Okay. We'll take a break." Syrus would have responded but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth he would make a mess.(A.N.:You get what I mean. I hope.-_-;) After Starlight called the beast again they started to drop lower to the ground.

When they got to the ground they where in a meadow. "This will be a good place to rest: The Meadow of Peace." Starlight said putting Syrus down and sat down on a rock. Syrus toke in a deep breath: the air was clean and pure. "The Meadow of Peace does have nice air." he remarked. "It should. It is the Meadow which enemies can not fight nor be together in. Or something will happen to them." Starlight said looking at the sky.

Syrus felt strange: this girl was locked in the depths of her mind for ten thousand years and now she was back there again. "Hey Starlight?" "Hm?" "How do you get out of your Mind World?" he asked softly as he could.

Starlight stared at him in shock. "I... I don't know." she answered "Last time I was freed because of the Creators. And they did that by changing the past. So I guess you must change the past to get me out or I have to." Starlight looked at the horizon "But I don't know what part of history to change. Or that is the true way to get me out."

Syrus nodded. He could understand that she didn't know how; she wasn't the one who did it last! Just then Starlight stood up starring into the distance. "What is it?" Syrus asked fallowing her gase. There was someone running their way. Starlight ran up to them. "Starlight?!" Syrus called after the black clad female. "Syrus! That's Jaden!" the called female yelled to the bluette.

Syrus looked at the figure in the distance: it was so far away you could barley tell that there was someone there. 'How can she see from farway?' ingoreing his own question the bluette ran after the female.  
===========================================

Jaden was running to a meadow in front of him. 'Is this it?' he asked himself for the wolf culb was not able to speak human. Just then he saw two people running up to him. One was his best friend: Syrus, and the other in front of him was a girl dressed in black.

"Jaden!" the female called to the brunttte. Which made him run faster to get to them.

Starlight ran right up to the wolf cub holding male. And looked him over to make sure he was not cursed or poisned by one of the Deadly Creatures of Lostsoul Mountian. Seeing none she calmed down. "Jaden! Starlight!" Syrus yelled to the two. Starlight turned around to see the bluette run up to them gasping for breath when he got there. "Starlight..... you can run....very fast...... you know........" The blue haired teen gasped. Starlight simled and bowed:"I'm sorry."

"Syrus are you okay?" Jaden asked behind her. "Yeah. Just lost my breath for a mintue." Syrus answered finely catching his breath. Starlight just shook her head at this and turned to Jaden. "I'm sorry if you met any of the beasts up there. I can't get them out of my Mind World." ===========================================

Jaden looked at the strange female with a pluzzed exaserion. "Mind World?" The girl nodded "The world were I have been trapped in for ten thousand years. It wasn't until you agreed with the Creators' way to save your worlds that I was freed." Jaden rasied a eyebrow. The female told him that his memory of this was erased, so it was no wonder that he didn't remember. He nodded in understandment. "So who are you? " Jaden asked the female.

The girl's eyes widened and she bowed "I'm so sorry. I forgot that you did not meet me let. I am Starlight Hope Don Time." Jaden nodded "So Starlight how come that both Syrus and I are in your Mind World? And why are you here again if your were freed?"

Syrus' eyes widened and he looked at Starlight; he wanted to know too. But the female was looking over the horizon and was ignoring them both. The two males sweatdropped. "Um.... Starlight?" Syrus asked "What's wrong?" The female's head snapped around to look at the two males; her eyes were wide with shock. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Um... Well for starters you ignored Jaden's question and you were looking over the hoizon like you were looking for something." Syrus answered feeling strange talking to the female all of the sudden.

Starlight sighed and looked away. "I don't know why you are here but the reason why I'm here is that I used too much of my power so I have to rest here until I am back to a reasonable limit of power again. But I don't know if I will be freed even if I am back to full energy. I don't have that knowledge right now and I don't have my Golden Book here so I can't look it up."

Syrus looked at the black claded female closely: She looked worried for some reason. "Starlight really. What's wrong?" Syrus demaned. Starlight just sighed and walked to a nearby rock. Syrus and Jaden followed the female who had sat down already.

'If Jaden can get Zane to tell what wrong he can get Starlight to talk.' Syrus thought as Jaden sat down next to the black dressed girl. "Starlight what's wrong? You can tell me." Jaden said in a soft voice. Syrus looked over to the female to see what she was going to say or do: She began to cry. 'Okay.... Didn't see that one coming.' Syrus sweatdropped at the girl's reaction. "I can't......." was all the girl said. The two males looked at the female with consern. "Starlight please tell us." Syrus said in a worried voice.

Starlight looked at him and back to Jaden: they were worried about her. 'But why? They don't know what is here in this World that could kill them. Yet they worry over me.' She thought about telling them about the creature in her Mind World or not; in the end she gave up and told them. "In my Mind World there is a creature known as the Brother of Deaf. And we met here in the Meadow of Peace but not this one here in my Mind World if you are wondering. He was my enemy so the punishment for us was a mind trap. Making him connected to me and making us trapped here in my Mind World. Even if enemies are not allowed together in the Meadow of Peace he can be anywhere at the same time as me." she stopped for a few minutes before going on "And he has been trying to do something to me for ten thousand years and now that I'm back he can be back as well. So I'm worried that he wants to kill me and that he will kill you guys as well if he sees you." ==========================================

Starlight began to cry again, so Jaden tried to calm her down. "Sh.....sh..... It's okay. We been through a lot worse than the Brother of Deaf could ever be." he tried to restasure her but it wasn't working. Starlight was crying horriably and showed no signes of calming down.

After what seemed to be hours Starlight finely finished crying but at the same time she had cried herself to sleep. Jaden chuckled at the the sleeping girl in his arms; she seemed so strange when she cries herself to sleep. It seem so not like her. Sure he just met her, but he could tell that it wasn't like her to cry.

Jaden looked up to Syrus: the bluette was smiling at the sleeping girl. "Hey Sy?" "Hm? What is it?" Syrus answered looking at his best friend. "Do you think that Starlight never had anyone here who could help her feel like she was not trapped or that they wanted to kill her?" Jaden asked.

Syrus looked back to the sleeping female before answering "I don't think so. Unless the creatures here in her Mind World come to her not only to her calls but on their own." Jaden nodded before thinking back to the two children he met eariler. "Did Starlight meantion two children by any chance?" Syrus shook his head "No she didn't. Why do you ask?" "Well when I was on the mountian I was saved by two children; they didn't give me their names. But they were the ones who said to go to the Meadow of Peace where some people where waiting for me. I guess they ment you." Jaden answered.

"Hey Jay. I think we better find some place to sleep. If this Brother of Deaf is trying to kill Starlight or will try to kill us when he sees us we need to stay out of the open." Syrus pointed out. Jaden nodded. They did needed to fine someplace to stay for the night. He looked down at the wolf cub, then to Syrus, and then to Starlight. "Syurs can you carry the wolf cub? I think that Starlight will not want to wake up any time soon. And I know that you can't carry her." Jaden said to the bluette who nodded. He simled at his blue haired friend told him thanks before picking up the sleeping female and getting up. ===========================================

Syrus picked up the wolf cub before fallowing his friend cross the meadow to the forest were Syrus met Starlight in. "Jaden?" "Yeah Sy?" "Do you think that Starlight the one you have been dreaming of?" Syrus asked. Jaden didn't responed. Syrus sighed; Jaden was not going to like what he was going to ask next if he didn't answer him that was for sure. "I don't know." Jaden said after a few minutes.

Syrus began to tell Jaden what happened when he lost coninish. "When Jesse and Bastion toke you to the nurse's office, the world went black. The only thing I saw was a circle of gray light. I walked through it and found my self in a dark forest. I looked around for a at lest a minute, before I heard someone ask 'who are you?'. When I saw the person who asked that I was surprised to see Starlight standing there. Of course I didn't know who she was at the moment...." he was cut off by Jaden suddenly stopping. "Jaden what's wrong?" he asked his friend.

Jaden didn't answer Syrus. He heard something in the forest. And it seemed to be geting closer. "Quiet. Something coming." He finely said. Syrus looked in the forest around them. "Really? I don't see nor hear anything." Jaden looked in the forest around them. "I was sure I heard something." Jaden mumabled. Just then something ran out of the forest. "Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syrus yelled running behind Jaden.

The thing that ran out of the forest was a man. A pale, black haired man. Jaden stared at him before asking "Who are you?" the man snorted at the question before answering "Darklin Dead: The Brother of Deaf." Jaden's eyes widened at the man's answer. "And you may be?" Darklin asked. "Jaden Juudai Yuki. The blue haired teen behind me is Syrus Turnsdale. And I think you already know Starlight." Darklin snorted at that remark. "Of course I know her! She is the only Heart Shard in the Area! As well this is her world!"

Jaden gave him a confused look and asked "Heart Shard?" Darklin stared at the brunette like he was crazy "You don't know what a Heart Shard is?" Jaden and Syrus shook their heads. Darklin sighed. "The creators of time and space. Ring a bell?" The two teens shook their heads again. Darklin sweatdropped. "You're kidding. You truly don't know what a Heart Shard is?" "Can't you take No for an answer!" Jaden snapped.

Darklin was taken back by the sudden outburst. "Well I guessed the universe knew the truth once more already. Sorry. Been lock up in this one Headache of a World for ten thousand years. Don't know anything of the outside worlds." Darklin replied dryly. 'They must have been summoned from Timesoul. For Jaden Juudai Yuki was the one who agreed with the Creators' plan. And set Starlight free. I wonder if he knows at lest that he is holding a Princess.' Darklin studied the sleeping female in Jaden's arms 'Well at lest I don't have to search anymore. That Princess is good as dead. She will pay for what her Father and Guardians did to my family.' Darklin thought narrowing his eyes as he felt the same pain he felt ten thousand years ago when he watched his family die before his eyes.'Oh yes.... She Will Pay'  
=========================================

Jaden watched Darklin's every movement. If what Starlight said about this man wanting to kill her was true: then they had to be on their gaurd. Right now the Brother of Deaf was starring at Starlight with narrowed eyes so he could be planing to kill the female and then kill them next! Jaden was not going to lose two of his friends or himself to that monster. No Sirey. **NOT** going to happen.

Just then Darklin walk forward to Jaden and Starlight. "I know that the girl in your arms must be havey, so what about I lighten your loded abit. Hm?" Darklin said his black eyes showing his triserist for Starlight's blood. Jaden stepped back "No need. She is not that havey and I can handle it. As well I don't need blood all over me and Starlight thank you." With that he truned around and walked away with Syrus fallowing right behind him. ======================================

Darklin stared at the Prince of the Dark World's reterating form. 'How dare he! See though me like that! No one has dared to stand up to The Brother of Deaf like that before! So why now should he! I would not kill them once I killed Starlight. So why did he? Are they friends? If they are he will learn what his Princess friend to me in pain!' With that he walked into the forest. He needed to kill something to get out his anger as well something to eat. And there was noting better to eat in this world besides the fruit than rosted Foglace. He'll kill Starlight and her friends later. It was now time to eat.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That it for now. Still working on the fourth chapter. Where we'll learn some of Starlight's past and why she wants to help the Dark World.


	4. Princess of Between

La La La... I don't own it never will. I do own Starlight, Darklin, Dark Soul, and the Mind World. In this chapter we get to learn about Starlight's past before being trapped in the Mind World, why she wants to help the Dark world, and what happen between her Family and the Dead Family (Darklin's family.) oh yeah this chapter is going to mainly going to be in the past.

The next day Jaden woke up feeling like he slept on a ton of nails. He got up from the flat stone he slept on the night before and looked at the two sleeping forms on the other two flat stones near the one he was sleeping on. One was a blue haired teen who wore a Ra Yellow uniform; next to him on a flat stone which was tilted up wared a little was a brown haired female who was wearing a plan black dress that went to the ground when she was standing. Both teens (Starlight was over ten thousand years old but she still looked like a teen.) were still asleep and didn't seem to be getting up anytime soon.

Jaden sighed as he watched his two friends sleep. 'Well I guess after what happened yesterday they still need sleep on. That reminds me: Why aren't I still asleep? I usually sleep the day away. Or at lest until the dream is finished.' That was when he realized he didn't have a dream last night nor did he feel like he was up early. 'I guess Starlight was the girl in my dreams and I was watching what she was doing in the Dark World. And scents she was with me and Syrus all night I didn't dream about her or what she was doing. Truly if I did it would be boring.' Jaden thought amused. 'Well I guess I won't be going back to sleep anytime soon so I guess I could look for something to eat but it wouldn't be safe to leave Starlight nor Syrus here alone vulnerable to Darklin.' He sighed He didn't want to wake the two other teens but as well he did want to look for food. 'So wake them up and bring them along, leave them alone to look for food and come back to see them dead or alive, or wait for them to wake up then look for food with them. Well lets see I am not going to leave them here alone with Darklin trying to kill Starlight. And I really don't want to wake them. So I guess I'm waiting.'

Just then Syrus began to wake up. "Morn." Syrus said sleepily. "Good Morning Syrus. Sleep well?" Jaden said to his blue haired friend with a smile.

"Barely. Stones aren't the best things to sleep on." the blue haired boy replied.

Jaden nodded in agreement "True but we didn't have much of a choice. Seeing that there is not a signal sign of civilization." Syrus nodded at that and turned his attention to the sleeping female on the stone next to his. "When do you think she'll wake up?" Syrus asked. Jaden shook his head "I don't know. She been though a lot yesterday. So it would be best to let her sleep." Syrus nodded and turned back his friend and start a conversion about Duel Monsters to past the time.

================================ {Starlight's Dreamscape}  
I was walking down the hallways in the Betweeninan Castle to the Dueling Chambers. I should know scents I walked this exact path so many times in my childhood.

I noticed that there were some Courters and servants were starring and whispering. I ignored them for I was used to it all though I did noticed the fact that they were all taller than me, and that some of them were not of my court, but instead they were part of my father's old one. I figured out that this was not just a dream but a memory. The memory of the murder of my mother! No! Wake me up! I do not want to relive this!

But I entered the Dueling Chambers, I wanted to close my eyes and run for I did not want to see my mother's dead body once more. But my body was acting like it did all those years ago. Suddenly the scene faded from my mother's dead body to my father, King Corelalow DonTime,fighting Mr. Dead. (I never learned his first name.) I then saw my best friend, Carson Walkin, being straggled by Mrs. Dead.

"Father! Carson!" I heard myself yell running over to my father and Carson. My father turned around to see me and yelled "Starlight stop! Don't come any closer! If you do they will not only kill young Walklin and me, but you as well!"

I felt my body stop moving. The thought of not only losing my mother but my father too reran in my head, worded exactly as it was when I was five. 'Why does everything happen to my family? First my bother who can not rule for his illness which will kill him once he is crowned, then my mother who was killed. Next my father dieing right before my eyes? NO! I don't want that!'

The scene faded once more then I heard Carson say:  
"N...No... n... not the P...Princess..." Carson gasped reaching out to her "S...She is not of... the K...King's f...family f..f..fully... She has k...k...knowledge be on... o..o..o..our o...o...o...o...own..."

"Carson!" I yelled into the darkness hoping that my friend would be alright.

When the scene reappeared I was in being held hostage by Mrs. Dead, Carson was holding of Death Dead,and Mr. Dead was dead on the floor by my father's feet.

Little did the woman know that I had a weapon onme so I stabbed the woman in the arm. (I would never stab anyone in the chest when I was five.) When I was out of the woman's grasp my father killed the mudderish woman. Soon after Carson killed Death Dead before the scene faded out. But before it was gone completely I heard my father say "Good Riddance."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When the scene came back I was reading a book in the library when a servant rushed in. "Mistress! You must leave! The Soul-eaters are attacking and you are their next target!" So it was now ten years after my mother's death. I felt myself nod and dismiss the servant thou I did not move from my place in the armchair. Instead I moved my left hand upward then downward mentally thinking 'Tellaport:Dark World'. The scene faded.

When the scene reappeared I was in the garden which I met the crowned Prince of the Dark World. It was dark and cold, but I did not care, I had filled out my father's wishes to be safe so nothing mattered except my book and that I was still alive.

"Who are you?" a cold voice demanded. I looked up to see a young prince with golden eyes. "No one that you must worry about. I won't mess with anything nor stay here for long. So I am a nobody to you right now." I heard myself answer going back to my book. "I resent that. If you were a nobody you wouldn't be in our castle's garden." I looked up once more and glared "You are pushy you know that? I'm here only because I was ordered by my father, King Corelalow, to leave the Between World for the Soul-eaters are attacking again and I am their next target." With that I went back into my book not caring if the prince would reply which he did, "So you are running away from trouble and you bring it here? You're a threat!"

I felt the annoyance I had when this very same argument first toke place. "Forgive me for not being in the fighting mood or coming here instead of the Light World or the Normal World. But I must say this: the Soul-eaters don't go to other worlds that often so even if they tried to follow me they couldn't. They would have just died trying." I snapped back looking up at him.

The prince glared at me. "Really? And how I'm I to know you're speaking the truth?"

'His voice is cold as the Frozen World's coldest arctic.' I heard the thought run trough my head for the hundredth time. "Not in any way I can show you out of my own power without the Soul-eaters finding out. But there is something I can do. But I will need your trust of my mind, heart, and soul." I heard myself say. The scene faded slightly but I could still see the extremely hard glare the prince was giving me. "Why should I?" He demanded in a deadly tone. I sighed "Or you can't enter my mind to see if I am speaking the truth." the scene faded once more and then I found myself starring into his golden eyes with my own brownish-gray eyes.

The scene faded once more thou I heard: "Fine I'll trust you. But if I find out you are a threat to me or my kingdom you will be exterminated." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The scene reappeared but I noticed that I was in a garden, which I knew very well for I had tended it for at lest two years. I was taking care of a rose brush that was almost in full bloom, when I heard someone say "You must really enjoy this garden. You sped most of you're time here than anywhere else. That includes the library." The voice was cold but I could tell that here was some sight warmth in it, thou not much.

I turned around to see Haou standing there. It seems like it was about three years after we first met, for the two of us seem to be that much older. "Yes, I love this garden. It reminds me of the one at home." The newly crowned king just shook his head and muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like: "Silly Betweeninan Princesses." Before his face went serious. "Starlight, I believe that we have might have found out what happened to your world." I felt horrible dread flow through me. I knew this conversion. It was the one that made me promise to make sure that the Dark World never would meet the same fate as my world.

"It seems that the Between World has become a wasteland where nothing can live, nor decompose. We found some survivors but they will not come to the Dark World and will only go to another world on your command."

I can list the survivors easily: Carson Walklin, Isabelle Koah, Storm Moon, Seagone Dee,and my little brother, Vantourth DonTime. The scene faded and when it reappeared I was by the portal to Betweeninla saying good bye to those I made friends with in this world. But before I entered I faced my savior and protector, the king of this land.

"I promise you on my name that I will do everything I can to make sure that your world will never meet the same fate as mine." I said before walking into the portal.  
{End of Dream}

Starlight opened her eyes and looked around. 'My Mind World. That's right I was forced back into it.'

"Yo! Starlight you're awake!" Jaden said happily. Starlight just looked at him and nodded. Causing the prince to be confused.

"Starlight what's wrong?" Syrus asked confused as well. Sure the female was not all that talkative but she seemed to have something hanging over her head.

"It is nothing. Just something I dreamed about. Anyway let us get something to eat." Starlight relied standing up and walking out of the clearing they where in.

Jaden and Syrus shared a look, before fallowing their black clad companion. "So Starlight, what tape of food do you have in this world?" Jaden asked his mind completely back on food.

Starlight rolled her eyes and lead them to a orchard. "This." She said nodding to all the fruit trees. The two duelists looked around in shock at all of the different fruit.

"I do not mean to be rude but don't you have any meat around here?" Syrus asked. Starlight nodded but said "The meat that is here belong to the Beasts and they are my friends so I do not eat their food."

Syrus nodded before looking for Jaden, when he saw the burnete he sweatdropped for Jaden was taking a bit of all of the fruit and was wolfing it down like there was no to tomorrow.

Starlight just shook her head at Jaden's eating habits, before raising her hand and called out Dark Soul. The jet black beast came out of the forest and over to her. "Dark Soul can you show me what the twins are doing?" The wolf nodded and a glowing orb floated over the princess.

Taking the orb Starlight watched as the Dark Twins trained with Dark Time. 'At least they are not getting into trouble.' She thanked Dark Soul and walked back to the duelists who were finally stuffed.

Okay, sorry for making you all wait so long. I hate writer's block. Chapter five is going to take a while alright. So I'm very sorry.


End file.
